


Mission Log #2

by Jacobdflores



Series: Miscellaneous Missions [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Battlefront II, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Alternate Canon, Base, Friendship, Gen, Inferno Squad, Planet Dathomir, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Star Wars - Freeform, X-Wings, Young, the resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacobdflores/pseuds/Jacobdflores





	Mission Log #2

**Mission Log #2**

**Location:** Dathomir

 **Operative:** Pvt. Asha Cerie

 **Squad:** Inferno

 **Year:** 34 ABY (Days before the Battle of Crait)

"Base Ominous, this is Pvt. Asha Cerie of Inferno Squad. Are you reading me?"

The Zeltron soldier requested, as she exited her hyperspace lane. The foggy, red planet of Dathomir came into sight, one of the many rumored allied bases the Resistance had in the Outer Rim. After a long period of silence, Asha's wingman, Sheira Rven replied instead saying,

"No no no Ash! You've got to sound more official. Make whoever is on the other line feel as if they're talking to General Dameron himself!"

Asha smirked and appealed to her counterpart. She cleared her throat and made her voice seem deeper.

" _Forward Operating Base Ominious, this is Private Asha Cerie of the Squadron Inferno, are you receiving me?"_

Sheira made sure to turn off her comms before dying of laughter in her X-Wing's cockpit. Asha saw this and couldn't help but laugh hysterically as well. Both of them were still young, which is why Lt. Zay Meeko sent them on this mission in the first place. It was an easy job, one that wasn't much of a danger.  _Or so they thought._ The long period of silence from the base continued as the pair of Resistance pathfinders ended their little game. Worry soon came over them as they realized that something had happened to the base, and it wasn't good.

"Sheira, I don't think anyone is home. We should report this to General Dameron immediately."

"Oh stop being a wuss, Ash. Whatever is going on down there, we can figure out on our own. It's probably nothing anyways, just a downed comms array or something."

Sheira quickly sped past Asha toward the surface of Dathomir, disappearing into the thick cloud of fog that plagued the landscape. Right before they landed, Asha had a weird feeling in her stomach, clearly nervous. Sheira noticed this and reassured her,

"Ash, you're sweating. Knock it off before we meet any of these Resistance boys, I heard they're cute and I don't wanna blow our chances."

"By the looks of it, blowing your chance at scoring a date is the least of our problems right now."

(-)

The pair slowly approached the main entrance, DH-17 blasters clutched in their hands. The blast door remained closed with the entry panel being taken out of it's socket and instead replaced by some weird glowing neon-green egg of sorts. Sheira approached the socket first and poked the egg with the barrel of her blaster. In response, the orb vibrated and shivered sending a high-pitched screech into the two ears. Before Sheira could plant a laser bolt into it, the blast door opened, revealing a younger gentleman, with an officer's uniform on. He jumped at the sight of the blaster and grabbed the pistol before it discharged.

"You do _not_ want to do that. They may be invasive but this is their home." 

The rebel officer scolded. The two girls stared in disbelief. The officer shot them a creeped-out look and fixed his posture.

"You're from Inferno Squad I presume?"

Asha gathered up the courage to answer.

"Umm, ye-yes sir. I'm Asha Cerie and this is Sheira Rven."

The officer looked them up and down as if unsatisfied.

"I was told that a lieutenant by the name of, Zay Meeko would be joining me, not you two."

Sheira, taking offense, spoke next.

"Zay or not, we're here for the same thing. The Resistance has run out of options-"

 "Whoa whoa calm down there, I'm messing with you. Follow me, I'll get your schematics and you can be on your way." 

The officer led them through the entrance and into the main hall, exchanging glances with several soldiers along the way. The ambiance of the base was abuzz, with the two girls going the opposite direction. Eventually they entered the main control room, where the manifests, schematics, and itineraries were stored.

"Well here we are. Feel free to send whatever data you want to General Organa that you see fit."

Asha and Sheira glanced at each other.

"Actually sir, Leia didn't make it."

Asha clarified. The officer was first struck with surprise, then with sadness.

"Oh...well, I'm terribly sorry to hear that. Who's next in the chain of the command then?"

"General Poe Dameron, sir."

"Hmm...interesting. Well, my offer still stands. I think this base will fit the Resistance's needs perfectly. I'll be outside if you need anything else."

The officer finished, exiting the room.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
